The present invention relates to novel 9-chloroprostaglandin derivatives, a process for their preparation and their use as medicinal agents.
From the very voluminous state of the art of prostaglandins and their analogs, they are well known to be suitable for the treatment of mammals, including man, because of their biological and pharmacological properties. Their use as medicinal agents, however, frequently encounters difficulties. Most of the natural prostaglandins possess a period of effectiveness too brief for therapeutic purposes, since they are too quickly metabolically degraded by various enzymatic processes. All of the attempted structural alterations in these molecules usually have as a goal increasing their duration of activity as well as their selectivity of effectiveness.